Certain types of workpieces can be advantageously shaped using grinding tools, such as a wheel or disc, which have an abrasive work surface. The abrasive particles on the surface of a rotating grinding wheel act primarily to cut or grind a workpiece as it is brought into contact therewith. The rotating grinding wheel is generally mounted in perpendicular to the workpiece, and steps along the workpiece to cut out a desired surface profile on the workpiece.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional peel grinding situation. A grinding wheel 102 is mounted in perpendicular to a workpiece 115. The grinding wheel 102 has an abrasive work surface 106 on at least a portion of a side of the grinding wheel 102. As shown in FIG. 1, the abrasive work surface 106 extends to an outer diameter of the grinding wheel 102 with a chamfered edge 108. When the grounding wheel rotates and is brought into contact with a surface of the workpiece 115, a top layer thereof will be peel grinded off as shown in FIG. 1.
While conventional peel grounding is generally effective at removing material quickly from workpiece, it is only so with straight and stepped grinding, and not capable for complex contoured grinding.
As such, what is desired is an effective grinding method for grinding contoured surface.